Los celos de Naruto
by HTD Hyu-chan
Summary: ¿No se han preguntado como seria una pelea entre Naruto y Hinata? ¿Como seria su relación despues de casados? ¿Qué tan celoso puede llegar a ser Naruto? El siguiente fic participa en el décimo reto del grupo de Facebook Mundo FanFiction NaruHina. "The Last, Mundo FanFiction NaruHina".


_**Ohao, konnichiwa, Combawa a la hora que esten leyendo esto xD**_

 _ **Ya se, yase**_

 _ **"¿Que haces sacando un one shot y no actualizas?**_

 _ **Lo siento mucho por ahora les dejo esto para el reto en MFNH**_

 _ **espero lo disfruten.**_

* * *

Naruto y Hinata habían tenido una feliz vida matrimonial y aun que se habían casado desde muy jóvenes y desde hace tantos años su matrimonio aun parecía fresco. Tenían dos hijos muy imperativos y tiernos que amaban con toda su alma y ese amor podía llegar a ser eterno igual al que ellos dos sentían, pero ahora su vida iba a cambiar, Naruto pronto lograría su sueño y se convertiría en Hokage, por esa razón ambos estaban adaptando el cuarto de juegos como una oficina.

— Wooo— Naruto saco una caja llena de polvo, la abrió y en ella encontró unos cuantos pergaminos y una fotografía donde estaban ellos dos, un anciano y un joven apuesto que no dejaba de ver a Hinata— Hinata… ¿Te acuerdas de esta misión?— le pregunto el rubio acercándole la foto a su esposa quien limpiaba unos cuantos libros, Hinata la vio pero no se asombro tanto como su esposo.

— Naruto-kun… si más no recuerdo esta foto es de cuando peleábamos mucho— dijo Hinata sin muchos ánimos.

— ¿Enserio?— dijo el rubio extrañado

.

.

.

Flash back.

Era una noche lluviosa y más obscura de lo normal, el viento soplaba con fuerza y las ramas de los arboles azotaban con fuerza una con otra, cerca de la aldea de la lluvia, en un espeso bosque antes de entrar en la ya mencionada aldea, se podía ver con facilidad un tienda de acampar donde una pareja de ninjas acomodaban una cama improvisada para dormir o eso creía ella hasta que vio que su acompañante sacaba otra.

— _Todavía sigue molesto—_ pensó ella con el ceño fruncido, de cualquier forma no le dijo ni le reclamo nada , no tenía ganas de seguir peleando con él.

Al poco rato todo quedo listo para pasar la noche ahí, Hinata saco un cepillo de dientes, maldijo por lo bajo al notar que había olvidado su dentífrico en la aldea de las rocas, volteo a su acompañante quien ya estaba acostado dentro de su bolsa de dormir, dudo un poco en dirigirle la palabra pero se atrevió a hablar, no soportaría dormir con la boca sucia.

— Naruto-kun… — susurro acercándose un poco a él— ¿Tienes un poco de dentífrico?… yo… olvide el mío— explico inútilmente, Naruto la vio de reojo fulminándola con la mirada ella se sorprendió por la actitud del rubio quien se rascaba la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¡Oh claro!… pero deberías pedírselo al hijo del señor feudal… ÉL con justo te prestaría el suyo— le contesto el rubio con molestia, haciendo notar su enfado con ella.

— ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar molesto conmigo?— le dijo con las manos en la cintura, el rubio desvió la mirada y se acomodo nuevamente en la bolsa de dormir.

— Yo no estoy molesto— dijo dándole la espalda y cubriéndose con las cobijas.

— ¡Si lo estas!— le dijo ella acercándose un poco a él.

— Alucinas— le dijo infantilmente el rubio.

— Naruto-kun… por favor dime por que estas tan molesto— le dijo ella abrazándolo por arriba de las cobijas.

— Ya te dije que no estoy molesto— hablo el rubio con un puchero y las mejillas sonrojadas sin destaparse.

Hinata inflo las mejillas haciendo un gracioso puchero similar al del rubio, se levanto y puso sus manos en la cintura.

— ¡Claro que lo estas!… ¡¿qué hice para que te molestaras tanto?!— esto último casi lo dijo gritando, apretó sus puños con fuerza haciendo un mohín con la boca y la nariz, este acto normalmente se le hacia súper tierno y encantador al rubio y en otra ocasión la hubiera sujetado de las mejillas hasta ponerlas rojas y la hubiera besado hasta el cansancio pero esta no era esa situación, Naruto simplemente subió los hombros.

— Tal vez… tal vez… — Naruto estaba a punto de decir algo pero se quedo callado como si se estuviera conteniendo, suspiro con cansancio y cerró los ojos— olvídalo— dijo tratando de arreglar la situación.

— ¡Bien, si así lo prefieres!— dijo ella antes de salir de la tienda, Naruto se quedo observando sin decir nada la puerta de la tienda, enojado consigo mismo por su actitud pero no lo podía evitar, estaba que hervía de la rabia y realmente le dolía desquitarse con ella pues no del todo fue su culpa pero simplemente no lo podía evitar.

Hinata salió de la tienda y empezó a caminar a toda prisa sin tener idea de a dónde iba, la nariz se le puso roja por el frio que hacía, los ojos se le empezaron a llenar de lagrimas y el labio le empezó a temblar.

Ella y Naruto llevaban tres semanas de casados y hace dos semanas habían regresado de su luna de miel, para la aldea entera su boda había sido la boda del siglo, gente de hasta otras naciones, feudales y kages habían ido personalmente hasta la aldea solo para darles las congratulaciones por su matrimonio, eran la pareja perfecta, el modelo a seguir de una hermosa pareja, jóvenes, fuertes y de buen parecido, pero no todo era miel y pasas, en la relación de estos dos había muchos conflictos y peleas que siempre eran arreglados con un abrazo y un beso seguido de un _te amo_ y un _lo siento_ por parte de los dos.

Naruto era un hombre gentil, bondadoso y fuerte, como novio era detallista y cariñoso y como esposo lo era el doble, pero así como era de detallista y cariñoso era súper celoso y posesivo y ahora más que estaban casados, y a Hinata esto en un principio le encantaba porque se sentía amada y no amada por cualquier persona, amada por el chico que amo y admiro la mayor parte de su vida pero esto se le estaba empezando a ser molesto y estaba cien por ciento segura que el enojo del rubio era por su celos, lo que Hinata no sabía era ¿Por qué se había puesto celoso esta vez?

Sin darse cuenta llego a una especie de camino hecho por el abundante paso de personas, carretas y algunos animales, se seco las lágrimas, un poco más calmada pensó bien la situación, no quería dormir pensando que a la mañana siguiente ambos aun estarían enfadados por lo que le sacaría la sopa a Naruto y arreglarían las cosas.

Gran decepción se llevo cuando llego y el rubio ya estaba dormido, tuvo que contenerse las ganas para no despertarlo para hablar con él pero si lo despertaba probablemente se enojaría más por eso.

Entonces se sentó a lado de él y acaricio sus rubios cabellos, Hinata siempre pensó que cuando Naruto dormía parecía un lindo gatito y esta vez no era la excepción, acaricio su mejilla y deposito un beso en su frente, Naruto frunció el seño y empezó a retorcerse bajo las cobijas.

—Hinata… no te vayas… Hinata quédate a mi lado… no con el hijo del… feudal— susurro el rubio asustado, la mirada de Hinata se lleno de angustia cuando noto que el rubio empezaba a llorar ligeramente.

— Naruto-kun de nuevo lloras— susurro preocupada— No Naruto-kun no llores— anteriormente Naruto la había abrazado fuertemente en la noches mientras dormía, siempre susurraba lo mismo y siempre cambiaba de nombre, alguna vez era Sasuke, otras Neji o Toneri y ahora lo hacía con alguien que apenas y conocía— Naruto-kun… no te temas… ya no me voy a ir a ningún lado— era lo que siempre le susurraba cuando tenía esas pesadillas, se metió a sus cobijas y lo abrazo por la espalda.

Anteriormente ya Hinata le había contado estos sucesos a Sakura, desde los celos del rubio hasta los sueños del mismo.

 _— Es miedo— le había dicho Sakura una vez mientras acomodaba algunas cosas del hospital— Naruto me conto que nunca en su vida había tenido tanto miedo desde que te fuiste con Toneri debes entenderlo… se que sus celos están mal… pero creo que cualquiera seria igual después de encontrar el amor ausente que no tuviste en tu infancia—._

— _Naruto-kun… te daré todo él amor que quieras… te entregare mi corazón de ser necesario… pero por favor… ¡Ya no llores!—_ pensó mientras lo abrazaba.

Cuando Naruto despertó se sorprendió cuando vio a Hinata rodear su cuerpo, se sintió culpable, pues anoche habían peleado por su culpa y sus celos, pero ahí estaba ella, abrazada a él amándolo más que nada en el mundo, transmitiendo todos sus sentimientos en un abrazo, cosa que a él sentía no era capaz de hacerlo.

.

.

.

Hinata puso las manos alrededor de su cuello.

— Si no me equivoco… jejejeje… — Naruto rio y una mirada pervertida y sonrojada se apodero de él— eso noche creamos a Boruto—.

— ¡Naruto-kun!— le reprendió ella avergonzada— Los niños pueden oírte— dijo en voz baja — Ahora que lo pienso… fue la primera discusión que duro más de una hora— le dijo pensativa.

— Si y desde entonces no hemos vuelto a pelear por eso— dijo el rubio antes de besar la mano de su amada.

— ¡Debió ser por la marca de chupetones que me pusiste en todo el cuello!— dijo con un puchero.

—Funciono… ¿no?… es lo que importa— dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Hinata lo golpeo ligeramente en el pecho con un mohín en la boca y con eso el rubio no pudo evitar besarla y llenarla de mimos.

— ¡Otto-chan!— Boruto entro junto con Himawari y se balanceo sobre su padre— ¡Juguemos a los ninjas!— grito divertido, Himawari quien apenas empezaba a correr también se a balanceo sobre su padre.

Naruto sentía que sus abrazos y besos no eran suficientes para demostrarle cuanto la amaba y tenía miedo que ella pensara que él no la amaba lo suficiente pero Hinata siempre le recordaba que eso no era cierto, siempre supo cuanto valía el amor de Naruto, aun que él no se conformaba con eso.

Hinata siempre supo ver lo que Naruto valía lo amo sobre todas las cosas y así seria siempre.

* * *

Se que esta muy seco pero a mi me gusto mucho espero sus reviews y prometo actualizar las demas historias xD


End file.
